


That's How You Know

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, beware of brief talk about possible dismemberment, dont let that first tag fool you, this is actually pretty sappy, uma and evie deserve to be the best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: After the barrier goes down, Evie considers her feelings for Ben. Are they as pure as she believed them? Or does her mother still have some sort of influence over her? A late night stroll leaves her with a new friendship and her answer.





	That's How You Know

Evie sighed, turning to face the sleeping king beside her. Ben looked so at peace with his mouth open slightly, a quiet snore disrupting the silent room every few minutes. He’d been so exhausted after everything and she couldn’t hardly blame him. He was King and his kingdom just expanded. He’d have his hands full with some of the more rowdy of the villains who’d been freed, but most had chosen to stay on the Isle; her mother included. 

She should have felt happy. The barrier is broken. It was everything she’d wanted and yet something still felt off to her. She looked to Ben again, watching the rise and fall of his chest. A hand grazes his cheek, the handsome king stilling for a moment before he mumbled sleepily. She follows the familiar path over his bare chest, eyes enraptured with the movement. 

Fingers bent inward over his heart and for the briefest of moments she pondered over how easy it would be for her to crave out his heart. She had the herbs to ensure he wouldn’t wake while she attempted her task. Evie’s nails bit at his skin, the young King beginning to shift uncomfortably underneath her. A sharp gasp escaped her and her threw herself away from him, nearly falling from the bed they shared. 

She detangled herself from the bedsheets, quickly giving herself and Ben as much distance as she could, staring in horror when the hand and fingers still extended as through they were claws. 

“Evie?” 

Ben’s sleepy voice called to her. Wide eyes stared back at him, the king rubbing his eyes to free himself of the strings of sleep still holding him. She could only imagine what she must have looked like standing beside the window, gripping her hand as though wounded. 

She watched as his eyes widened, something fearful creeping into his eyes. Evie wondered if she looked like the monster she currently felt herself to be. 

“Are you okay?” 

He made a move to get out of bed, but she abruptly stopped him. 

“I’m fine,” she lied, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. “I’m fine,” she repeated when he continued to move. “I just need a drink,” she assured him. 

Gathering herself properly, Evie closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back to bed before you know it.” 

He sighed, reaching for her wrist before she could escape him. Ben’s eyes fell to where his fingers enclosed around her. 

“Your heart is racing.”

Evie gently pried his fingers away from her skin, “just a nightmare. I’ll be back, Ben. Go back to bed.” 

She left the room without another word, softly leaning against the door after she closed it. She shouldn’t feel like this. She shouldn’t be questioning herself and how she truly felt about him. 

Taking a deep breathe, she wandered down the dark hallways, various sounds coming from each occupied room. Gil and Jay were having their usual nightly game competition. Jane slept over and was with Carlos, giggling as he softly sang to her. Celia, Dizzy and the twins were sound asleep, though she couldn’t say the same for Harry as he snored loudly from his room. Mal’s room remained empty as she’d gone to spend the night with Audrey. 

As for Uma, she was surprised to find she wasn’t the only seeking some late night comfort food. 

“You look like hell, Princess,” Uma stated around a spoonful of ice cream. 

Evie gave her a slight smile in return, “I feel like I’m there.”

The teal haired pirate hummed. Evie felt the eyes burning into her as she rummaged around for something sweet. Fruits looked good until she eyed the apples and froze. They were a burning reminder of her mother and nature. 

“Care to share with the class?” 

Evie jumped despite herself, “I’m sorry?”

Uma chuckled, lips smacking together after another spoonful of ice cream, “whatever’s on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Evie eyed her, wondering if she had some ulterior motive before shaking her head. Uma had shown herself to not be like that, not unless you were Mal but they were slowly burying the hatchet. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Uma continued, “just figured, you looked like you could use someone to talk to.”

“I do,” Evie whispered, hand clutching tightly to the handle. Mal wasn’t here to talk to and she really needed to get this off her chest and the boys were completely out of the question. 

“Then let’s go,” Uma stood from her stool and grabbed her bowl, getting herself more ice cream and grabbing a pack of cookies, “for you.” 

She didn’t wait for a response simply walked out the door, shaking the cookies as she went. Evie looked back towards the darkened hallway, imaging Ben still at the corner of the bed waiting for her. And he would. He’d wait until she was ready to properly talk to him. Grabbing two bottles of water, Evie followed after Uma. 

They walked in silence, letting the moon light their way from the little castle. Evie had looked back once and swore she saw a pair of eyes watching her. Ben perhaps?

It wasn’t until they reached the beach that Uma stopped, “the sea has a way of calming anyone,” she plopped down on the sand without a care. “So what’s on your mind?”

Evie hesitated before she joins her, accepting the pack of cookies. She’ll worry about the sand later.

“I’m having second thoughts,” she began, biting into the chocolate chip cookie. 

“Uh huh,” Uma urged her on. 

“What if I don’t really love him?”

“Oh we’re having this kind of talk,” Uma teased, “haven’t we already figured that out? You used true loves kiss on him, boo.” 

“This is serious,” Evie huffed, tossing her half bitten cookie into the sea with a sharp yell surprising them both. “I woke up tonight and,” she paused trying to figure out the best way to describe herself, “I wondered what it would have been like to kill him. To have his still beating heart in my hand.”

The spoon clattered against the bowl causing Evie to flinch. Uma had turned to face her, eyes wide. 

“That’s pretty damn heavy, Princess.”

Evie closed her eyes, clenching her hands tightly in her lap. “I know. This isn’t the first time,” she whispered, “I mean it was the first time I thought of...of possibly killing him. But it's not the first time I second guessed these feelings.”

She sighed, feeling the pricks of water in her eyes. “I...know I love him. I do, but I can’t help thinking this is all not real. My mother won. She got exactly what she wanted for me. I got myself a prince. No, I managed to get a king and he loves me. Every part of me.” 

Evie opened her eyes turning to face Uma as the tears began to fall, “those thoughts I had..what if I’m becoming just like her. Even just now in the kitchen, I saw the apples and…”

“Remind me to never touch an apple pie that you make,” Uma interrupted. 

Evie choked back a giggle at the other woman’s timing. 

“Joke aside,” Uma cleared her throat, a seriousiness falling over her as she pointed her spoon at her, “you are not your mother. Hell out of all of us, besides the little ones, you’re pretty harmless.” 

“Hey,” Evie protested weakly.

Uma rolled her eyes, “sure you know how to use a sword, but it's not the proper way. Admit it Princess, you’re as harmless as a fly. Anyway, I think what you’re feeling right now are the fears still ingrained in you by your mother. You don’t actually want to do anything to hurt him or any one else for that matter. You’re letting your mom’s hold over you win.”

Evie didn’t reply, instead looking away at the darkened sea. It was oddly calming. The waves hit the beach, creeping closer and closer to where they sat with each hit. 

Was Uma right? Was she just letting her mom’s old words get the better of her.

“When did this really start?” Uma asked, dropping her spoon back into the soupy ice cream. 

“The barrier.”

“Ah,” Uma gave a humorless chuckle, “you’re not the only one, you know? Harry, he’s been fighting it too. Wondering if he should commandeer a ship for his dear ol’ da. And now you, wondering if winning the heart of the king played right into your mother's hand.”

The tears continued, Evie hastily wiping them away as she listened. 

“I know you love him. It’s clear as the stars in the sky. Evie,” Uma coughed, “as sappy as this sounds, but you always look at him as though he hung the moon and he looks at you the very same way.The second you enter a room, the beastly king can’t take his damn eyes off you. So I’ll ask you this. Do you want to be with him?”

She hesitated for a second before giving her shaky reply, “yes.”

“Do you see yourself marrying him?”

“Y-yes.”

“So then do you love him?” 

Evie took a deep breath and turned a watery smile to other woman, “yes, yes I do.”

Uma returned it with one of her own, “well, there you go Princess. You love him. What you feel is true and nothing will change that. Not the barrier and certainly not your mother. Just because you snagged yourself the king doesn’t mean you played into her ways.” 

Evie nodded, “you’re right. I-I don’t have to let my mom win. She has no power over me. Not now. And never again.”

“Atta girl,” 

“Do you really think he truly loves me?”

Uma almost choked on the spoonful she’d just taken, tossing an incredulous glare in her direction, “were you not just listening to what I said?”

Evie laughed. A heartwarming, fully bellied laughed. “I’m sorry,” she weezed in between her chortles, “I’m sorry.”

“Sure laugh it up, Princess. Almost choked me to death, geez, what a lovely welcome to Auradon.” Uma’s eyes rolled playfully, but give Evie a gentle bump on the shoulder with her own. “Feeling better?”

“Much better,” Evie took another cookie from her pack and offered it to her. Uma happily stuffing it into her mouth. “Thank you, Uma. I mean that with all my heart.” 

“I’m sure you do, Princess. You got the biggest heart out of all of us” Uma stilled as Evie leaned against her. The taller woman’s head falling on her shoulder. “Guess we’re not heading back just yet huh?” 

Evie her shook, “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay out just a while longer.”

* * *

By the time they returned to Evie’s castle it was two am, Evie apologized for keeping Uma awake for so long. The teal haired woman brushed her off.

“It’s alright. I just,” she shrugged, “you know, I’m happy I helped you figure things out.”

Evie smiled, wrapping her up into a tight hug. “You did and I can’t thank you enough.” 

Uma hummed, patting her back with a smile of her own. “If you ever need to talk again, you know where to find me, Princess. For now, you better return to your king before he wakes up and tears through the kingdom for you.” 

They said their goodbyes, Evie watching as Uma slipped into the room she shared with Harry. Gathering her last bits of courage, Evie took a deep breath before she entered the room. She’d just barely made it through the threshold before she was wrapped into a pair of familiar arms. 

“Evie, thank god,” Ben’s relief voice filled her ears, his face burying itself into her hair, “I saw you leave with Uma and you were gone for two hours. I was going to go out for you.” 

She sighed happily, wrapping her arms securely around his waist, inhaling his comforting scent. “I just needed a breath of fresh air and Uma had wanted to join me. We just had a bit of a girly chat and she eased my worries about something.” 

He held her away from him just enough to meet her eyes, “is everything okay?” 

Evie smiled from ear to ear, her hands cupping his face, “it is now.” For tonight she’d keep her talk with Uma to herself. Come tomorrow she’ll take Ben out and tell him about her worrisome thoughts. She didn’t want to bother him any more than she already had. 

Ben’s forehead gently pressed against her, his eyes never leaving her. She could see what Uma had meant. Ben truly did look at her as though she had hung the moon up herself. 

“I love you, Benjamin. More than you could ever possibly understand.” 

He chuckled, pressing his lips against hers. Evie’s eyes fluttering shut to enjoy the warmth he always brought to her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since I've written something Bevie related and I was far to happy to fill this fill this prompt. Hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> And if you figured that the title is from Enchanted...you would be correct ;)
> 
> Do feel free to stop by and say hi or request something on tumblr if you like: [Brokengem](http://brokengem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
